Data archiving systems are designed to manage and store data for an entity such as a corporation. This information can be sourced from a number of different locations such as, for example, an email server or a file system. However, corporate information may frequently be held on other devices such as, for example, portable devices including flash memory data storage devices, cell phones, and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). This data is not discovered by archiving systems and is frequently lost. Archiving data on portable devices requires copying data to a file system such as, for example, a PC or a server, and then archiving the data from the file system. Archiving this data further requires some type of manual configuration to assign the correct archive parameters to the data.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current techniques for archiving data.